Our Beginning
by Edhiltam
Summary: Miura Aki was a student in Aoba Josei High. She was in the art club. She was a student like the others but like almost all the girls, she admired Oikawa Tooru. After her meeting with him, she never knew her whole world will change.
1. Encounter

Miura Aki was wandering inside her high school. She didn't want to go to her art club for the day and decided to take a while under the hot sun. All of her friends were in their own club so she was alone. She hid the sun with her hand and looked at it. She smiled at the brightness and the warm of the sun on her hand.

She walked around the school and saw the gymnasium. She tilted her head and walked towards it. When she approached it, she heard yells and some balls fell on the ground. The door was opened so Miura glanced inside. Her eyes wandered everywhere and she could see the volleyball club in action.

She smiled gently and entered slowly the gymnasium. She smelt sweat but also felt the cold air behind her back. She put again her bag's strap on her shoulder and looked everywhere.

She looked at the boys who was playing volleyball. She recognized the person who was about to serve. It was Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa spinned the ball in his hand and grinned. He threw the ball in the air and sprinted. He jumped at a extreme height and hit the ball. The middle blocker and the libero against him didn't have time to recieve the ball because it arrived at an extreme speed.

Oikawa grinned and caught a glance of Miura. He smiled and waved at her. Miura became flustered and bowed slightly at him.

Suddenly, a ball hit by someone in an another match was going towards Miura. When she saw it, she took her bag and put it in front of her face. She closed her eyes tightly and was waiting for the impact of the ball.

She heard some balls falling on the ground. She looked in front of her. Oikawa was coming towards her while scratching his neck. "Sorry ! This stupid guy didn't pay attention !" He grinned at her and Miura felt her cheeks became a little warm.

"It's okay… But what happened ?" Oikawa took the two balls and threw it towards a guy. He spinned the ball in his hand while looking at Miura. "I threw my ball towards the other." Miura looked at him, she had wide eyes and smiled gently at him. "Thank you."

Oikawa felt his heartbeat beat a little more faster than usual when he looked at Miura. He swallowed and grinned at her. "Hey ! Aren't you Miura Aki ?"

Miura was open mouthed, she didn't know Oikawa knew her name. She paniced a little and looked away from his eyes. "Yes… Miura Aki…"

"Aki." She felt her heart skipped a beat and she looked at Oikawa. He was grinned at her with red cheeks. She didn't know if they were red because of embarrassment or because of his training.

"Hey ! Oikawa ! What are you doing ?! We are in middle of the match ! Stop flirting !" Iwaizumi yelled at Oikawa and sighed. All the fangirls in the tribunes were extremely jealous but Miura didn't care. She looked at Oikawa who placed himself in front of the white line.

Before serving again, he grinned at Miura and winked at her. She froze on her place and stared at him. Like before, he jumped but this time, he looked like he was flying. She smiled gently and exited the gymnasium.

Miura felt the warm on the sun on her body and smiled. She looked at the cloudless sky and grinned. She began to walk happily.

' _Suzuna-chan will be surprised to hear what happened !_ '


	2. Dream

After her encounter with Oikawa Tooru, Miura Aki was the happiest girl in the world. She was in her bed on her stomach. She was talking online to her close friend, Kazuki Suzuna. The two of them were chatting, Miura was extremely happy to tell Kazuki everything and Kazuki was very excited for her. The conversation lasted for an hour before Kazuki went to bed.

After her friend went to sleep, Miura turned off her laptop and went to sleep. She was on her back, looking at the ceiling.

' _Aki._ '

Unconsciously, a smile appeared on her face and she rolled her body in her bed. She was sure she will not sleep this night.

…

When Miura went to school, she was extremely tired. She stretched her arms in the sky and let a quiet cry. She was about to enter the school's gates when someone called her. "Aki ?"

When she heard her name, she felt her heart stopped for a second. She remembered this feeling. Slowly, she turned her body and saw the guy of her dreams. Instantanely, she bowed at him. "Oikawa-senpai ! Good morning."

Oikawa grinned at her and tapped her gently on her shoulder. "Hey, it seems like you didn't have enough sleep, are you okay ?" Miura looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "I am fine ! Don't worry about me !"

Oikawa smiled gently at her and opened his mouth. He was about to say something but someone cut him.

"Aki !" A girl was running towards Miura and took her arm. "Let's go ! The bell rang already ! We are late !"

She was taken by surprise by her friend Aihara Yuka. She looked disappointedly at Oikawa, she was running backwards while looking at him. He didn't move, he stared at Miura who was getting away from him. Before falling like an idiot, she turned her body and ran towards her classroom. She was disappointed.

…

Miura was on her chair in her classroom. She didn't listen to the teacher, she put her head on the table and looked outside the window. Luckily, her seat was in the back of the room. She was thinking about Oikawa.

Before she met him, she admired him but now, she was obsessed with him. She wondered to herself how Oikawa knew her name, why did he talked to her. She had lots of questions to ask to him. She was curious why the most popular student in the school was talking to a quiet girl like her.

"MIURA !" She jumped at this sound and looked at the teacher. She could see everyone in the room was looking at her. "Yes ?!" The teacher sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Listen."

Aihara was in front of Miura and gently giggled at her friend. Miura was extremely red but when everybody looked again at the blackboard, she smiled gently. She wanted to know more about Oikawa.

…

Miura was skipping classes. She didn't want to go to her art club, she hesitated to go to the gymnasium again but she didn't want to get the fangirls's wrath. She decided to go below a tree.

She sat and put her back against the trunk. She looked at the blue sky and smiled gently. She took from her bag a sketchbook. She put it on her knees and began to draw what was in front of her.

Her hand moved freely and with fluidity. She didn't hesitated, her eyes moved to the landscape from her drawing. She forgot everything was around her. She still continued to draw, her hand moved like the wind, nothing couldn't stop her.

Suddenly, she saw something appears in line of sight. It was a person. The sun was in front of her, so she only saw a shadow. She put her hand above her eyes and tried to define the shadow. It approached her slowly but Miura didn't move.

"Aki." She felt the same feeling as before.

She looked up at the shadow. "I like this name !" The shadow went in front of her and crouched down. Miura saw it was Oikawa and all of a sudden, her body became tense.

She felt her cheeks became a little red and looked hesitantely at Oikawa. "You are always drawing here ! I always wondered to myself what kind of drawing you make !"

Miura looked at him and showed her drawing. It wasn't finished yet but she wanted to show it to him. When he saw the sketchbook, Oikawa was surprised, he took it and put it really close to his face.

For a while, they didn't talk, Oikawa was admiring her drawing. He looked at Miura with eyes full of admiration. "You are so good !"

At his compliment, Miura felt extremely shy and looked down. She played with the hem of her skirt and felt someone was watching her. She looked in front of her and met Oikawa's eyes. He was extremely close to her.

He was completely serious, his eyes were staring into Miura's eyes. Unconsciously, she looked away but saw Oikawa's arm. He looked at her with piercing eyes.

He smiled at her and put his other hand on the tree's trunk. Miura was blocked between Oikawa's arms, she didn't know how to feel, shy or happy. She felt both and she shyly looked in Oikawa's eyes. His cheeks became a little red and he smirked.


End file.
